efffandomcom-20200213-history
The Turbulent Blow Era
Return to:' [[EFF History#The Turbulent Blow Era (08/2009 --> 05/2010)|EFF History]] '' This time hasn’t got any strongly marked begin. It started at the end of the Summer 2010. It was a very fruitful time for the young EFF. A lot of new people joined, many of whom have put a big input into how EFF looks now (most of the current Council and Elders steams from this period). This period is set in the times when our structures have already been defined and the clan begun its true existence in the full meaning of this word. This is the time of many surprises: significant raises and unexpected betrayals. Important events during the era 'Spartaccus's manipulations and Akarine’s treason' : '''Time: '19/09/2009 : Description: '''In the middle of September 2009 EFF was visited by a guy called Spartaccus. He introduced himself as a member of a team, which helps new clans to grow strong, and offered introducing a set of improvements. While the clan was discussing about his offer Spartaccus started spreading offencive rumours and trying to make Arkaine - one of the current Councilors - get mad at Apophis. : Apophis along with some other members remained very suspective towards Spartaccus, though most of the clan believed him. This casued some issues and disagreements between the supporters and opponents of the innovative ideas. Moreover, soon Arkaine declared his leaving due to grievances to Apophis's attitude towards him. Hearing this news Spartaccus revealed himself dispelling any doubts and admitted to be Drist - an old member who had been kicked. He returned just to make quarrels between members and make attempts to destory the clan from inside. : '''Resluts: After all Arkaine soon left EFF. Some time after he wished to come back making up unbeliveable stories which didn't met a warm welcome. PD suspected that even his forum photo was in fact one of his mates. Drist was banned. Scince that time he have made many other accounts retaking attempts to harm the clan, but so far each of his tries were seen through and thwarted by PD. BBB, one of current PDs was promoted to sit in Council for his input to this case'*'. Scince this case clan members become suspective with any incoming 'innovators'. : *''Back then the C rank was a kind of natural continuation of PD career. Each Predator sooner or later ened up sitting in Council. Now this habbit already dissapeared and both PD and C positions are divided and self-standing ranks.'' : Sources (some may be seen only by EFF members): http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=535, http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=542 'Ruxith team incorporation' : Time: 03/2010 : Description: During the March 2010 a group of new members joined EFF. Most of them were friends from old clans who had united in a base team called eQualize, which leader was Ruxith. However joining the EFF, they were given permission to set themselves a base server and keep on using eQ tags, as a team inside EFF clan. This was the first, and probably the last case of a inside team. Most of eQ members were old-pro basers who had unusual knowledge about game mechanics and graphics. They offered to work for EFF as designers and trainers. : Results: This was probably the only case in EFF history when a job other than PD gained itself a self-standing rank (see: Designer rank). The period was very fruitful considering the amount of new graphic projects. At this time EFF had its first base server. See also: The Team Treachery . : Sources: '''http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=26&t=1411, http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1734 : ''!' Note: Although refered to as a "team inside EFF" the eQ team was said to be dead, and only for this reason was allowed to join. However, due to the occurances following their joining, from historical point of view it's easier and more logical to consider the whole group gathering around Ruxith as a, dead or alive, team. ---- 'First rank reforming attempts' : Time: 22/04/2010 : Descripton: 'At the end of April 2010 the current Council with the lead of WildCat decided to open a discussion on changing the current ranks system. However, members creativity exceeded their excepations as the amount of various different suggestions was just amazing. After few different threads no final conclusion appeared. It was decided that there is no option of suiting everyone's expectations and the Council closed the discussion leaving everything as it was. The vast variety of open choice simply overwhelmed the clan and showed EFF's unability of agreeing in such big cases. : In this attribute the germs of the Old Times Twilight crisis can be traced. : '''Results: '''However unsuccesful, the rank reforming attempts led by WildCat provided many innovative and ineresting ideas being the starting point for the Era of Changes. In this period we can trace the begins of the jobs and further ranks renaming. : '''Sources: '''http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1809 ---- 'Promotion rosters and Elite Wiki creation : Time: 05/2010 : Description: '''2010 At the beggining of May 2010 a dangerous situation occured. The main members roster (located than on EFF main page and updated by Apophis ) had not been updated for few months already. Back than it was the one and only list of EFF members. In this time clanpass protection hadn't been introduced yet, so it posed a threat of impersonating our members. : As the data was becoming more and more outdated one of the members- Seraskus - made an attempt of reanalising promotion, acceptance and leaving threads on forum to restore the data about members. He put it all into 2 rosters- one for Jedis and Siths- each of which contained also the next promotion date of each member to save Council long searching through old promotion threads. : More or less at the same time Boneweaver created the Elite Wiki. At first some difficulties occured, as in the first tries of filling the Wiki with some data Boneweaver put there a list and descriptions of many other JA clans, which wasn not accepted by the Council and Apophis . Nevertheless the Wiki was soon approved and the undesirable info - deleted. : The Main Members Roster, which disapeared after the creation of Promotion Rosters was rebuilt on the wiki, now updated daily and containing detailed data about each member. : '''Results: Effords while creating the wiki and rosters were one of the reasons for promoting both Seraskus and Boneveawer on admin positions - Council and PD (which was considered a lower step in the way to become a Councillor back than). Both Elite Wiki and Promotion Rosters exist and serve our members to this day. : Sources '''(visible only for EFF memebrs):' http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=2003 : '!' ''Source deformed: Boneweaver (SiThY) edited the first message after gettign the order to close the wiki). ---- 'The Team Treachery' : Time: '12/06/2010 : '''Description: '''At the begnining of June 2010 unexpected event happened. One of Predator Division members, Zulu, joined the eQualize team. This instantly resulted in a huge scandal, as while joining ex-eQ members declared themselves to be just a dead team, who keeps using their old tags just to cultivate old traditions within the group of friends. Moreover each PD knew the agreements between the EFF Council and ex-eQ team, and was awared of the Council's opinion about teams*. In effect Zulu was demoted to SI , which was the rank he had before becoming a Predator. : This caused a strong disagreement of Ruxith and his team who started bellitling the importance of the whole case, negating the former agreements and offending Council and Aphophis along with their decisions. Apophis insisted on agreeing with the consequences and dissolving the team, or their leaving. : Soon, causing much tension and drama around it, the whole team along with Zulu left EFF. : '''Results: '''The Team Treachery resulted in enormous amounts of drama, tensions and huge decrese of members morale. It was the biggest wave of leavings in our history. The "The world is ending, the clan is dieing" thinking made few other, younger members leve, mostly those who considered this step for some time already and to whom the situation gave the final impulse. : After this time Ruxith and some members of eQ wanted to re-enter EFF either officially and under alias, but all of this tries ended with banning their accounts to prevent any other tensions caused by the repeating complains on the Council's decisions from their side. : No more teams were allowed to enter our clan. EFF also exacerbated the recruitment policy and tolerance of both old basters and members of any team. : '''Sources '(some may be seen only by EFF members): hhttp://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2217, http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=19&t=2224 : * Joining any team is equal to multiclanning (See: Rules, point 5) ---- '''Other important events during the Era *'''''12/10/2009: Scince than the promoted member had to wait a month before his next promotion http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=606 *''23/11/2009: ''Scince than'' ''Sith Inquisitor|SI|/Jedi General |JG*| (now Jedi Lord|JL|, See: Ranks) ranked members had to be able to fight vs all saber styles http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=669 *''03/12/2009'': Creating the Recruit|R| rank www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=702 *''01/01/2010:'' Creation of the Promotions forum section in order to organise the rankups data mess http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=39&t=833 Category:History